Sleepy Hollow Resurrection
by BMann
Summary: Murders have started up again in Sleepy Hollow, except this time, no one has seen the Horseman. James White has come to investigate, not under the law, but under personal reasons. I SUCK at summaries! Chapter Two is up!
1. Murders

Sleepy Hollow Resurrection

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the book _Sleepy Hollow_, or the 1999 movie. I do own, however, James C Wyte, Elizabeth Crane, Mr. Alcove, etc.

**Chapter one Murders**

The wagon pulled to a stop, in front of a quiet little building. The door to it opening, revealing a lean middle aged man. "So, this is Sleepy Hollow?" he said to himself, stepping out of the wagon and into the cold air. The man's hair was a light brown, falling short of his blue eyes. He gasped quietly; feeling as though the very air he breathe was evil. Shaking this feeling from his mind, he walked into the inn, pulling his coat tighter.

The atmosphere changed immediately as he walked in; everyone stopped talking, and looked at this newcomer, curious and frightened. He stood there for a moment, then walked to the clerk's desk. "Good evening, I would like to get a room." "How long?" "Not sure.. Long enough until I can find a home to live in." "Name?" "James C White." "Okay, your room is this way. By the way, my name is Mr. Alcove."

James began to follow him, but was stopped by a young lady, who took his hand and said, "How do you do? My name is Elizabeth Crane, yours?" He froze for a second, then answered, "James White. Crane, you say, it sounds very familiar.." Shaking out of his trance, he looked around for the clerk, only to see him halfway down the hall. Running to catch up, he made an attempt at a conversation, "Everyone seems quite... How do I say it? Paranoid.." The clerk scowled, and said, "I really wouldn't expect them to be that cheerful, especially with what's been going on lately..." He raised one of his eyebrows, then asked slowly, "What _has_ been going on here?" The clerk dropped his keys and turned around and, with a bewildered look on his face, said, "You mean you really don't know? Well, I wouldn't expect you to, especially if you're planning to move in here.. Well anyways, about eighty years ago someone stole the skull of a Hessian soldier. This Hessian was feared, because back during the Revolution, he was a brutal warrior, slicing off the heads of his enemies, while riding his fearsome steed. Eventually, he was killed, having his head cut off by his own sword. Where was I? Oh yes, seventy years ago, the skull of the Hessian was stolen, and his ghost began riding around the village, cutting off heads. After the first three murders, New York sent Ichabod Crane here to investigate. About a week after he arrived, the Headless Horseman was put to rest. Now, seventy years later, the murders have started up again, except this time worse. Except no one has actually seen the horseman."

James handed him the keys, then said, "Very interesting... Ichabod Crane, is he anyway related to Elizabeth?" "So she says.. She's got everyone in the village wrapped around her finger..."


	2. Screams

**Chapter two Screams**

It was a little bit past midnight when he heard the scream. James sat up quickly in his bed, looking to the door of his room. It was silent for a moment, then he heard voices, then people running down the hall. He got up from his bed, pulled on his coat and headed for the door. James was halfway down the hall when he heard someone yell something about murder; he walked faster.

Outside, there was a large group of people forming around a tree. Pushing through the crowd, he arrived in the center, to see blood spattered on the tree, and a headless body slouched against the trunk. He pulled his coat over his mouth, trying to ignore the nauseating feeling he normally had whenever he saw a dead body. "What on earth happened to him... Her? Whatever it is," he said quietly, turning away to look at the surroundings. The first thing he noticed was something on the roof of the inn. "Look, I think someone is on the roof," he said, heading into the inn, heading to the stairs.

Moments later, he appeared on the roof, walking slowly to the figure. "It's just a scarecrow... Oh my..." He was did not get to finish his sentence, for he had fainted. Lightning flashed in the distance, illuminating the scarecrow; upon it was the head of Mr. Alcove.

He woke up slowly, still lying on the roof, then noticed that there were a couple of other people there. "I wonder what made him faint, it's just a scarecrow that doesn't have a head..." James say up quickly, looking at the scarecrow. Mr. Alcove's head was indeed gone from the scarecrow.

Another scream cried out from below, then followed by, "The Horseman is coming! Run! To the church!" Everyone began running very quickly to the church, just as a monstrous black horse galloped out of nowhere, straight into the crowd. The screams grew louder, so unbearably loud for James that he fainted again, the screams staining his nightmares.


End file.
